Pretty
by AbbyF809
Summary: Nick has to comfort Jess after a "night out" with CeCe. This time a lighter and shorter story:) Disclaimer:The show and the characters are not mine and will never be! Oh and I am not making any money with this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again

I am kinda suffering from a New Girl obsession right now and I have to write FanFictions to pass the time (and survive) until the second season airs over here( I basically live off of previews and music vids made by fans).

So this story is a bit more easy going. Just some silly stuff written out of boredom between study sessions

Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer:

The show and the characters are not mine and will never be! Oh and I am not making any money with this story!

Nick entered the loft, whistling softly. He was in a genuinely good mood after his shift. He got a lot of extra tips and the people were a lot nicer to him since he was practicing his "nice-face" in front of a mirror. He would never admit that he was actually following one of Jess' advices.

His good mood was finding its immediate end though, when he heard Schmidt's yelling.

"Jess! Open the door! I need my hair gel back and you know how important styling is before a date!"

Nick frowned and turned around the corner to see Schmidt standing at Jess' door, wearing only a towel around his hips.

"What's going on here, Schmidt?"

Schmidt jumped and spun around to him.

"Thank all the beauty-gods on earth your back! Make her open the door, Nick! I NEED my gel!"

"What gives you the idea that she will listen to me, man?"

Schmidt's expression changed into a "duh" face.

"Nick…you are the only one she listens to when it comes to serious stuff."

"This is not something I would call serious."

"DO NOT BELITTLE THE IMPORTANCE OF MY GEL!"

Nick grimaced. Too loud….just too much yelling after being in a good mood for more than a second.

"Calm down Schmidt and stop yellin'. What's the problem anyway? Why won't she open the door?"

_Or why doesn't she throw the damn gel right into your face?_

"I don't know man…she came storming into the loft yelling for one of us. I really tried but I failed."

"So she didn't find you?"

"Of course she did! I tried to be as quiet as possible but then the damn toothbrush slipped out of my hand and well…she was there in a blink of an eye. Standing there, panting…I almost could see steam coming out of her nose."

"So she found ya in the bathroom I presume? And? What did you do to make her hide out? Did you show her your junk?"

"NICK! As if ANY woman would run away from that!"

Nick shot him an impatient glance and stepped in front of the still tightly closed door.

"Ok ok…so she asked me if I think she's sexy. I told her we had this conversation already and that she is not really the type of girl that could be viewed as sexy. I mean you said it yourself…all the baking sessions and the silly hats and stuff…she's JESS."

"That's all?"

"No actually…." Schmidt sighed guiltily.

"She asked if I thought she was pretty."

"And?"

Nick had a very bad feeling. Jess didn't just hide out in her room. She normally would talk no end about her problem….

"Well…I was kinda upset because of my gel…and I knew I would be late for the date."

"What did you say, Schmidt?"

"I told her she's not on my "wanted" list…."

Nick pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes until he saw some funny lights. This wasn't good. Jess may seem very confident but sometimes she was more delicate than a flower…or a petal….or a damn dust grain.

"I didn't say that she's not pretty! I didn't WANT to say that!"

"Schmidt…she's a woman…I thought YOU were the one understanding them!"

„It was a weak moment…those kind of things happen when you touch a guys hair gel."

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did he always have to pick up the pieces after Schmidt and Winston were mean to Jess? Not that he wasn't. He had his moments when he was a real jerk to her but somehow it was a different thing between them.

With a shaking head he turned to the door and knocked.

"Jess?"

Nothing.

"Open the door Jess. It's me. Ol' boring Nick."

After a short silence there was shuffling on the other side of the door and both roommates leaned towards the door expectantly.

But nothing happened. Looking at one another, Nick shrugged and a turtle face appeared.

"C'mon Jess. Talk to me."

Suddenly Jess' voice filtered through the still closed door.

"Tell Schmidt to go away!"

"How did she know I was still here?" Schmidt whispered with wide eyes, He started sweeping his hands over the wood.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked with an edge to in his voice.

"Searching for peepholes."

"GO AWAY SCHMIDT"

The man in question jumped back from the door as if burned.

"She has some strong set of lungs on her, doesn't she pal?"

"Seriously Schmidt." Nick shoved his roommate away from the door and in the direction of the bathroom. "Let me handle this." He mouthed when Schmidt once more turned around.

"Be brave my friend!" Schmidt whispered a tad bit too loud for Nick's liking and wandered off.

Sighing once more, Nick leaned on Jess' door.

"You can open up now. He's gone."

Only a second later he heard the lock click and Jess' shuffling. Nick took that as an invitation and turned the door knob.

"Hey ya…I'm comin' in now, so I hope you're decent and all…."

Finally looking into the room, he caught a glimpse of Jess sliding back into bed and clutching her favorite blue blanket to her chest, partially covering her face with it. The big blue eyes that were peering over the edge were stormy but also sad. _Only Jess has this kind of look down so perfectly. And I am a sucker for it….man…you're so into her…._

"Close the door when you get in please." Came the muffled voice that brought him out of his thoughts. Doing what she asked, he came further into the room and watched her carefully.

"What's up Jess? You know Schmidt didn't mean it that way, right?"

"He told you, huh?"

Nick was puzzled. Was she actually embarrassed?

"Uhm…yeah. Why did you ask him those things in the first place?"

He could see her fidgeting under the blanket and her eyes were wandering around the room, trying to find something safer than Nick to focus on. After a few silent moments he decided that his old body couldn't take such strain and finally sat down on the edge of her bed, groaning quietly.

"You really have to get out of your room more Nick. Why don't you go running with me?"

"In this neighborhood? I told you months ago that I am not a fan of you running around in this area, right beside all this…this…"

"One more reason for you to come with me. You can play my bad ass protector!" at this point Jess had thrown her blanket aside and was kneeling on her bed.

_How do I always get myself into those conversations with her? Oh well…at least she looks excited now._

"We'll see about that….why don't you tell me what happened with Schmidt first?"

TBC…

Please take a few moments and press the little button to review

I really would like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it comes: the last chapter.

Hope you'll like it

"It was stupid." was her immediate answer.

"Couldn't have been THAT stupid when you decided to bury yourself in _Bluebird_ and lock the door."

A blush crept into Jess' cheeks and she looked to her blanket with a slight longing in her eyes. Nick reached for the blanket and held it out to her. "Don't be embarrassed. It's cute and I…"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CUTE!" Jess suddenly yelled and shoved Nicks hand with the blanket away.

"What?" Now he was confused? Refusing _Bluebird_? That was an unheard of situation!

_Definitely not Nick territory! Get out of here Miller….this could blow up straight into your face!_

But he didn't get the opportunity to even try to stand up, because suddenly Jess started to talk.

"I am just so MAD. At myself. Why can't I be like all those really sexy girls out there? I mean I am not ugly but I just can't help myself and behave like a total dork. A lunatic….you should be scare of me Nick. You guys should lock me in here, bring me food and never let anyone see you together with me…I am just ruining your reputation and your dates and your drinking nights and…"

"ENOUGH!"

Silence. Deafening silence and the only sound heard was Jess' labored breathing.

"Where is this coming from Jess? This is complete nonsense."

"No, it's not Nick."

She scooted closer to him and put a soft hand on his arm.

"Schmidt was right when he said I am a ruiner. You said basically the same thing just with other words. I am your cooler Nick! I ruin every date you have…or try to have. And Julia was right too! I have this whole THING going. I am like a cartoon princess…nice and all but never desirable! Nice to look at when you're an 80 year old granny...that's all. Not even Schmidt would consider me pretty enough to have a roll in the hay with. Who's gonna want to take care of my eggs Nick?!"

Nick's mouth had fallen open at Jess' speech. This was ridiculous. How could she be saying all those things about herself?

"Did you hit your head?"

"Nooooo…." Jess slumped against his side and buried her face in his chest.

"Whoa….Jess….you alright?" Now he was surprised. Having Jess' in his arms was pleasant….but also awkward no end.

"No I am not alright. I wanna stay like that forever and never move again. "

Realizing what she said, Jess became still as a stone. _A little too much information…_ she thought, but stayed in the same position and anticipated Nick's next move.

To her big surprise Nick wound his arms around her and tightened his hold, pressing her more firmly against his body.

"I'm sorry I've said that. It wasn't …." Jess started to apologies but Nick stopped her.

"No it's alright. I wish I could hold you like this forever and protect you from the jerks that say this stupid stuff to you." After a short pause and a deep breath he continued.

"You are not a ruiner Jess. You always try to help people to do the right thing and if they can't or don't want to see their mistakes they think you ruined their fun. And Julia was just jealous of the fact that you are so perfect. You are not only beautifully but also smart and caring. Don't get me wrong, you do have your weird and annoying moments and you can drive me nuts but that's what makes you human and NOT a flawless but creepy cartoon princess. That's what makes you YOU Jess. And that is exactly why Schmidt would never add you to his list."

Jess, having been quite and listening intently the whole time, now felt brave enough to say something.

"Because I am an imperfect cartoon princess?" she chuckled.

"No." Nick answered seriously.  
"Because you are Jess and he cares about you more than about his sex addiction."

Jess' smile faded a little.

"That is so nice of you to say Nick. But Jason said that my boyfriend would get bored with me after a while. Cause guys always need something …well…new….and just being "Jess" won't help me Nick."

Nick looked into her eyes with a surprised version of the turtle face.

"Who is Jason?"

"Some guy I met at the bar when I was out with CeCe today."

"And you listened to him? You BELIEVED him?"

Jess pulled back slightly and started picking at her fingernails.

"You have to admit Nick. I never really had a lot of luck with boyfriends…"

"Because they were CLOWNS! You deserve someone who can give you passion! Someone who goes completely ga-ga when he sees you in your strange pajamas."

Jess seemed to be thinking about something. Finally she raised her eyes back from her nails and bit her lower lip.

"You really think I look pretty?"

Nick rolled his eyes and tugged her back into his arms.

"Look in the mirror and be honest with yourself. Can you find ONE part you wouldn't call beautiful?"

Before Jess could protest, Nick cut her off.

"And I don't mean from your point of view. I mean a guys point of view."

Jess' hand slowly wandered to her face and her fingers trailed over her skin.

"Well…I do like my eyes….I guess they give me an innocent look though, so I don't know if a guy…."

"They ARE beautiful. No maybe, no nothing Jess."

"My lips are full so that is a plus, right?"

Nick didn't answer and waited.

"And I don't have any problems with my skin….so it's kinda smooth, huh?"

Nick smiled warmly.

"Yeah it is."

The silence was comfortable this time. Jess was still tugged into Nick's side and felt a lot better. What does a strange guy matter when Nick was telling her she was pretty?

"Thank you Nick. This really helped, you know?"

"You're welcome, Jess."

They looked in their eyes and anyone watching them could have seen that they were talking without saying anything. They didn't need fancy words to tell the other one what they felt.

"Don't forget to mention my hair gel, Nick!"

But of course the moment had to find its end faster than both wanted.

Schmidt's voice would always be one of the view things that could break the spell between them.

The End

I know the end is kinda weird but I am not used to write fluffy stuff but a girl gotta practice somehow

Thanks soooo much for reading, reviewing and following! I am thrilled about every single thingJ

P.S.

Happy Easter tomorrow for everyone out there


End file.
